¡Animadora!
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: Kaoru perdió una apuesta con su mejor amiga, Momoko. Ahora tendrá que hacer lo que siempre a odiado con todo su ser, una chillona y muy entusiasta animadora.


**¡Hola!, ¿que a sido de sus vidas a fuera de la Internet?..**

**¡Hoy traigo un One-shot recién Horneado!**

**Es de mi pareja preferida, ¡BUTCH & KAORU!, ah, los adoro.**

**Nota: Lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_"¡ANIMADORA!"_**

.

**_Kaoru POV._**

_*BEEP BEEP*._

La alarma del despertador sonó, ignore el ruido que hacía el molesto aparato, de todos modos tendría que dejar de sonar, y si no, lo arrojaría

por la ventana, a más de alguien le agradaría tener un despertador gratis, ¿no?, la verdad es que no, ¿Quién querría esa cosa?, un molesto

aparato que te despierta de tus sueños solo para que vayas a la mugrienta cárcel estudiantil (escuela), creo que nadie.

_*BEEP BEEP*._

Volvió a sonar el maldito despertador, y lo volví a ignorar, pensé que podría seguir durmiendo en paz hasta que viniera mi madre a regañar me

por que aun no e movido ni un pie, pero como siempre, pensé mal, mis dos mejores amigas, Momoko y Miyako, entraron a mi habitación, chillando

y dando saltos como retrasadas. Lo peor es que sabía por que estaban así, era por que el día que pensé que jamás llegaría, llego, el día en que

sabría si viviría la tragedia más grande de mi corta vida de dieciséis años o no, el día de mi estúpida perdición, aquel día había llegado. Al ver

como estaban de felices, era más que obvio que si viviría la tragedia más grande de mi vida.

-¡Kaoru!- chillaba Miyako llena de entusiasmo.

-¡hoy será el día más feliz de tu vida!- chillo Momoko.

Realmente dudo que hoy sea el día más feliz de mi inmunda vida. ¡Oh no!, se lo que van a decir en este instante, lo veo en sus rostros de

adolescentes chillonas, ese rostro de maldad con una mezcla de felicidad, ¡No!, dios por favor que no digan lo que yo creo, por favor no po..

-¡ahora eres una animadora!- chillaron ambas dando sus malditos saltos de alegría.

¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo es posible que me aceptaran en ese maldito grupo de chicas chillonas?, nunca pensé que me eligieran a mi, ¡por dios!, si yo

hice toda la tonta rutina del asco, o tal vez, las otras chicas eran peores que yo?, bueno, pero de todos modos, es la peor noticia que me podrían

dar. ¡La que tiene toda la culpa de esto es Momoko!, si no fuera por ella y su apuesta de que si se podría comer sesenta caramelos en un solo

minuto, yo tendría que unirme al equipo de las huecas (**_chillonas, tontas, superficiales_**_)_, o perdón, de las animadoras. Si ella perdía se uniría al

equipo de luchas, ¡pero Momoko si pudo comerse los sesenta dulces en mucho menos que un minuto!, no se como pude ser tan tarada, ella pasa

comiendo dulces todo el día, era más que obvio que si podría.

-¿y esa es una buena noticia?- pregunte mientras me levantaba de mi cama con mi pijama verde.

-¡No, es una estupenda noticia!– exclamó Momoko.

-Sera genial, estaremos las tres en el equipo y..- dijo Miyako pero la interrumpí.

-si, será genial, ¡yupi!- ¿notaron el sarcasmo?

Se quedaron las dos platicando sobre lo _"genial" _que será que las tres seamos unas estúpidas animadoras. Me dirigí a mi armario para ver que

ropa me pondría hoy. Ya había dejado eso de vestirme como chico, tampoco ahora me visto como Miyako o Momoko, ¡eso jamás en la vida!, yo

me visto con ropa ¿normal?, si creo que si, los típicos pantalones ajustados negros, unas vans verdes, un top de tirantes con una capucha gris

abierta, creo que eso es normal, tome la ropa y fui al cuarto de baño para ducharme. Cuando termine de ducharme aun seguía escuchando a

Momoko y a Miyako, hablando del repugnante tema de ser animadora. Me vestí con la ropa que escogí y fui de nuevo a mi habitación.

Luego de unos minutos, nos fuimos a la horrible cárcel estudiantil, si, si, la escuela. Momoko fue a hacer de babosa con su novio, y viceversa, ¿y

quien es su novio?, el Rowdyruff Boys rojo, Brick, el idiota 2#, por que el idiota 1# es Butch, el tarado, imbécil, molesto, hijo de un mono, tiene la

mente de un mono, estúpido y descerebrado, Si, ese Butch, Miyako por otro lado, fue a platicar con su _"mejor amigo", _Boomer, nadie cree eso. Y

yo fui a mi casillero, a buscar mis libros de historia, que horror. Cuando lo abrí, un montón de cartas y regalos patéticos cayeron de el, desde que

tengo quince años, casi todos los imbéciles de esta escuela dejan estas cursilerias en mi casillero y en los de Momoko, en los de Miyako desde

que tiene trece años o menos?, no se. Observe todo con indiferencia, pero hubo una sola cosa que llamo mi atención, una flor amarilla, esa flor

no había caído al suelo, se mantenía en el borde del casillero, la tome cuidadosamente, sentía que alguien me observaba, pero no lo tome en

cuenta, el idiota que dejaba esa flor, dejaba una todos los días, si no era amarilla era blanca. Estaba enterada de quien dejaba esas flores, el

mismo muchacho me lo había dicho una vez, deje la flor en el casillero, saque los libros y lo cerré. Camine con desinterés por el pasillo, hasta que

alguien o algún tipo demasiado bruto me jalo de mi pobre muñeca. Quede frente a frente con unos ojos verdes como los míos que me

observaban serios. El mismo que me deja las flores todos los días.

-¿que quieres?- pregunte molesta.

-¿te gusto la flor?- pregunto.

-¿por que dejas una todos los días?- evadí su pregunta.

-¿no te gusto?- evadió mi pregunta.

-¿por que las dejas en mi casillero?- volví a preguntar.

-¿entonces no te gustaron?- nuevamente evadió mi pregunta, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado.

-...

- note que no soy el único que te deja ese tipo de cosas,¿que haces con ellas?- me dijo serio.

-¿que te importa?.

-me importa.

-¿por que?.

-¿que haces con ellas?.

-las tiro al bote de la basura o se las regalo a alguien- dije con desinterés, es la verdad.

-las flores que te doy, ¿también?- me dijo..¿triste?.. oh por dios.

-...¿por que las dejas en mi casillero?- De nuevo al punto de partida, y por mi culpa. La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de por que las

suyas no las tiro al bote de la basura.

-¿las tiras o no?.

-...¿hoy es tu juego de fútbol, no?- Había que cambiar el tema, era obvio que ninguno de los dos respondería las preguntas del otro.

-si- Sonrío.

¿Mencione que Butch, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol?, ¿y que las animadoras tiene que animarlos en ese estúpido juego?, incluyéndome, por

desgracia.

-Suerte.

-¿me iras a ver?.

-no lo se, adiós- di media vuelta y camine hasta mi salón, ya que ya habían tocado el timbre anunciando que las clases comenzaban. El juego de

fútbol es después de clases, y como mi suerte nunca cambia, las clases se pasaron volando. Salí del salón con la intención de irme corriendo

hasta a mi casa, pero Momoko y Miyako se interpusieron en mi camino observándome con desconfianza.

-¿para donde ibas, Kaoru Matsubara?- pregunto Miyako seria.

-¿no se te a olvidado que tenemos que ir a animar el juego de fútbol?- dijo Momoko molesta.

-iba a ir a buscarlas, y no, no se me a olvidado- dije enfadada.

-¡Me alegro!- exclamo Miyako

-¡Esto va hacer genial!- Momoko Chillo.

-¡Si!- Chillo ahora Miyako.

-Parecen un par de locas chillonas.

-No somos un par de locas chillonas, somos un par de animadoras muy entusiasmada- me corrigió Miyako.

-¡Oh, lo siento por no notar la inmensa diferencia!- ¿se a notado el sarcasmo?.

-¿podemos ir a ponernos nuestros uniformes antes de que se haga tarde?- Momoko dijo con impaciencia.

-¡Si, esto es emocionante!- dijo mi amiga rubia.

- Si..emocionante..

**_Butch POV._**

**__**Estaba en los camerinos junto con mis dos hermanos, Brick y Boomer, y el resto de los miembros del equipo de fútbol, todos estábamos muy

concentrados preparándonos para el juego hasta que los chillidos de las locas de las animadoras se hicieron escuchar, todos salieron corriendo

fuera de los camerinos para ver a la animadoras, incluyendo a mis hermanos, Brick salio como un toro loco gritando el nombre de Momoko, su

novia, que esta en las animadoras, Boomer fue igual o peor que Brick, pisoteo a todo el mundo solo para ver a su _"mejor amiga", _Miyako, que al

igual que Momoko, también esta en las animadoras, yo por mi parte, no fui, esas tipas no me agradan, excepto por Momoko y Miyako, se supone

que una es mi cuñada y creo que Miyako es mi media cuñada?, y bla bla bla..Además yo no necesito ver a las animadora yo ya tengo a una futura

novia, que es _"Kaoru Matsubara", _y si la quiero conquistar no puedo andar por allí siguiendo a la primera muchacha que se me cruce.

Los minutos pasaron y todos los miembros del equipo volvieron a entrar a los camerinos, Brick traía besos marcados en todo su rostro y Boomer

tenía cara de idiota enamorado, los demás tenían manos marcadas en sus mejillas, seguramente se pasaron de listos y los abofetearon, típico.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el juego comenzara y..¡Esperen! ¿algunos traían un ojo morado, sangre en sus labios y en las cejas?,

¿que rayos?, generalmente solo reciben bofetadas, Tsk, da igual, seguramente una andaba de mal humor.

Entonces,¿donde estaba?,¡ah!, faltaban menos de diez minutos y yo ya estaba listo, todos los otros idiotas estaban corriendo por todo el lugar.

Los diez minutos pasaron volando y el entrenador nos informo que teníamos que ir de inmediato al campo de fútbol por que ya iba a comenzar el

juego. Salimos de los camerinos y caminos por el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta el campo de fútbol. Cuando llegamos un rayo de sol, golpeo mi

rostro, escuchaba las ovaciones de las personas de las gradas y de las animadoras y también los abucheos de las personas que estaban en las

gradas del equipo contrario. Las animadoras estaban a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, estaban chillando sus típicos gritos de_ "¡Ustedes son _

_los mejores!"_ o_ "¡Ustedes van a ganar!"_ y muchas más tonterías. Pero había algo raro, una de las voces de esas chicas se escucha muy

desanimada y es más, esa voz se me hacía muy familiar, demasiado familiar. Voltee hacía ellas y un grupo de chicas sostenían a Momoko en el

aire, ella es tan fácil de reconocer, como no, con el inmenso lazo rojo que llevaba en su cabeza y esa cara de obsesión por mi hermano mayor

que siempre lleva, como no reconocerla. Otro grupo de chicas sostenía a Miyako en el aire, esa sonrisa de monja y llena de entusiasmo por

la cual mi hermano menor iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo, me dan nauseas. También otro grupo de chicas sostenían en el aire a una pelinegra

que se veía muy mal humorada...¿¡Kaoru!?, no me lo creo, esa muchacha, ¿es Kaoru?, ¿pero no que ella odiaba a todas esas tipas?, quizás este

allí contra su voluntad, quizás una de esas chicas la apunta con un arma o la amenazaron de muerte, ¡oh no!..¿cuando me volví tan paranoico?,

en fin, de todos modos, se ve tan sexy, trae un top blanco con el logo del equipo, que deja a la vista su plano abdomen, esa falda que no deja

nada para la imaginación, sus largas piernas y su abdomen brillaban, su cabello que cubría un poco de su rostro debido al viento que corría, tenía

los labios pintados de rosa, y también traía brillo en el rostro, por tanto brillo que llevaba parecía una estrella pero una estrella hermosa.

Creo que noto mi insistente mirada sobre ella, se sonrojo y desvió su vista hacía el suelo. Las chicas que sostenían a Kaoru y a sus amigas, las

dejaron delicadamente en el suelo y luego todas se formaron para empezar a hacer su ¿rutina?, que se yo. El juego comenzó, nos anotaron un

gol, lamentablemente por mi culpa, por que Kaoru me sonrío y me quede parado allí como idiota saludándola y la pelota de fútbol paso junto a mi

pies. Pero luego nosotros anotamos dos goles y.. ¡Ganamos!.

Nuevamente fuimos a los camerinos, me duche y me vestí con ropa casual, Jeans, una playera verde y sobre este una capucha verde, ¿mucho

verde?, me gusta ese color. Agarre mi cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo, los demás seguían festejando el triunfo hasta que los gritos de las

animadoras se hicieron presente nuevamente, todos salieron corriendo hacía afuera, incluyéndome. Las bofetadas se escuchaban por todos

lados, por aquí y por allá. Busque a Kaoru disimuladamente cuando alguien golpeo mi hombro, voltee para encontrarme con Momoko y Miyako

que me sonreían picaras.

**_Fin Butch POV._**

-¿Que?- dijo desconcertado

-¿Buscas a Kaoru?- dijo Miyako dándole golpes con el codo

-¿yo?..no, solo..

-Esta en el campo de fútbol- Momoko dijo.

-¡Gracias!- corrió hacía allá.

Cuando llego una pelota de fútbol aterrizo en su rostro dejándolo en el suelo y con la pelota de fútbol marcada en la cara.

-¡Butch!

Butch abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la muchacha pelinegra de ojos verdes que lo observaba con preocupación.

-¿que paso?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

- eh..es que..un idiota del equipo contrario la lanzo, yo lo iba a detener pero el fue muy rápido- Mintió.

-¿quien era?.

-uh..mmm...no se su nombre.

-describe lo.

-No lo recuerdo.

-fuiste tu, ¿cierto?- dijo serio.

- ...Si- Sonrío nerviosa.

- Casi me vuelas la cara.

- No seas tan dramático.

-¿y no te disculpas?

-Lo lamento.

-¿solo eso?

-¿Si?..¿acaso quieres que te de rosas, un pastel o que?- pregunto molesta.

-Tsk, esas no son disculpas.

-¿lo siento?,¿perdón?.

-¿no tienes nada mejor?.

-no.- Sonrío- ¿te vas a quedar en el césped el resto del día?.

-tal vez- Puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerro sus parpados.

Kaoru lo observo por unos segundos y se recostó en el césped junto a el.

-Hey- llamo ella.

-¿si?.

-Buen juego.

-Gracias.

- Aunque por tu culpa el otro equipo anoto un gol- Sonrío con maldad.

-Fue tu culpa- Abrió sus parpados y volteo a ver a Kaoru.

-¿Mía?- pregunto confundida.

-Tuya.

-Yo ni siquiera estaba jugando.

-Pero tu me sonreíste.

-¿y?

- Me quede allí parado como idiota.

- Ah, pero eso es normal... aunque, ¿aun no entiendo por que es mi culpa?.

- Ya te lo dije, tu me sonreíste.

- Pudiste haberme ignorado.

- imposible.

-¿por que?

- Por que tu sonrisa no es fácil de ignorar, es hermosa, tu, eres hermosa.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, solo silencio. Kaoru se sentó sobre sus rodillas el imito su acción,

estaban a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, ambos sentían sus agitadas respiraciones, ambos sentían que el corazón en cualquier momento

explotaría de tantas emociones juntas, ella cerro sus parpados, el, también, solo unos insignificantes centímetros para ese beso que ambos

soñaban hace bastante tiempo, solo un pequeño roce de sus labios para que fuera el día más feliz de sus vidas, pero como siempre, todo lindo

momento es interrumpido.

-¡Butch, Kaoru, vamos a ir por pizzas para celebrar!- grito el entrenador que estaba en la entrada del campo de fútbol.

Kaoru se alejo de el y Butch suspiro con frustración.

-¡Ya vamos!- Grito Butch.

Ambos se levantaron del césped, Kaoru comenzó a caminar pero Butch la jalo de su brazo con delicadeza. El tenía una expresión seria pero sus

ojos trasmitían alegría y ternura. Bajo su mano lentamente hacía la mano de la muchacha, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. La

acerco más a el, hasta que nuevamente quedaron a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, Kaoru cerro sus parpados lentamente y el la beso. Ella

se soltó de la mano del chico y puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y el puso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella, pero

lamentablemente, ambos necesitaban aire para vivir y se les estaba acabando, se separaron y Butch apoyo su frente contra la de ella y sonrió.

.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

**¿Reviews?, ¿al menos uno?*-***

**¡Oigan!, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, lo que pasa es que tengo un problema con la mano con la que escribo, la derecha, bueno, en realidad no es la**

**mano, son dos dedos de esa mano, el índice y el otro no se como se llama, pero no es el pulgar ni el meñique y tampoco el de al medio(?..**

**Dios, que ignorante soy u.u, en fin.. Hoy cuando desperté, tenía ambos dedos hinchados a morir y aun los tengo así y creo que están peor, y no puedo **

**escribir muy bien, creo que me pico una araña o algo así ya que mi habitación es un chiquero, pero me hubiera quedado una marca de araña, ¿creo?.**

**Bueno, ¿alguien sabe un consejo para que la hinchazón disminuya?, que no soporto ver mi subnormal mano:c**

**¡nos leemos!**


End file.
